A Deeper Connection
by xXTonyScullyXx
Summary: Scully and Mulder are at a leaving do for a work collegue. They have a bit of fun, but then get tired and leave. Mulder drives them back to Scully's appartment where flirting ensues. WARNING: Mature Content. Please Review.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Shame, I love them.

Rating: M

Warning : Mature Content, mainly fluff.

Special Agent Dana Scully sighed heavily as she looked around the room. Sipping her drink, she smiled quietly to herself. It was nice to be with all the people from the FBI but to not actually be working. It was a special leaving do for AD Everett, who had been working at the FBI for 30 years; and Scully was honoured to be invited to say farewell to one of the most dedicated men she knew.

"Hey Scully!" Scully turned sharply to see Mulder bound over to her.

"Hey, Mulder." She replied, taking another sip from her wine.

"Do you care to dance?" Mulder asked with an impish grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, Mulder, I'm kind of tired."

"Awww, C'mon Scully, just one dance?" he grinned persuasively.

"Oh go on then." Scully responded with a sigh. She placed her drink on the table as Mulder took her hand.

"It's not that much of a task, Scully," Mulder said cheekily as he swept her into his arms. Holding her close to his body, he swayed in time with the music. Scully sighed, again, but this time she was not exasperated, she was content to be in Mulder's arms.

"See Scully? It is fun. You're enjoying it!" he retorted.

"Mulder!" Scully replied, slightly annoyed, but there was a smile on her face. She couldn't really be irritated with him; the way he'd said it had made her laugh.

She gazed deeply into his eyes, "_Oh, Mulder_," she thought to herself, "_If only you knew how I felt. Huh, Dana, quit it!_" she reprimanded. She couldn't think like that, Mulder was her partner, and a relationship would over complicate things. They had to remain the way they were, just friends.

They were so distracted by each other that they didn't notice the song end. The pair remained where they were for a second before realisation dawned on them. Scully blushed and turned away.

"I'm going to go back to my seat Mulder, I really am tired." Scully said quietly as she walked off.

"I'm tired as well Scully, do you mind if I sit with you?" He asked her.

"Not at all." Scully responded. She didn't really care if he sat by her at all; she was too tired to notice. Well, that's what she told herself anyway.

Mulder got himself a drink from the bar and pulled up a seat next to her. For a while, they did not say anything, they were happy enough to sit next to each other, watching everyone else enjoy themselves on the dance floor. As the minutes passed, Scully grew increasingly tired, she yawned. This caught Mulder's attention.

"You really are tired Scully." He told her, sounding concerned.

Scully smiled at him and looked away again. Mulder placed his hand on her arm.

"I think we'd better get you home, I will drive you." He offered.

"But Mulder, my car is here."

"We can pick it up tomorrow; it's not a problem Scully." Mulder replied, helping her up out of her chair. He put his arm around her shoulders as he led her through the many people at the party.

Reaching his car, she opened the door and slumped into the passenger seat. She was relieved to be out of the party at last. Unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she drifted off to sleep.

Scully woke with a start, disorientated for a moment; she panicked and wondered where she was. She remembered falling asleep in Mulder's car. However she wasn't in a car anymore, taking a look around she finally realised that she was in her own apartment, on her sofa. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Sitting up, Scully stretched. Mid –stretch, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Mulder watching her. She quickly put her arms down and Mulder laughed.

"Thank you Mulder." She said honestly.

Mulder moved over to sit by her on the sofa. "It's alright," he grinned, "You needed the sleep and I thought that you would be better off somewhere more comfortable than my car."

Scully laughed softly, "You right about that Mulder."

Gazing into Mulder's eyes, Scully noticed something she had never noticed before. He had feelings for her; they were written clearly in his eyes. Scully's heart began to beat faster, she couldn't stop herself. It was an involuntary response to the man she loved.

Mulder moved closer to her, so close that their thighs were touching. Scully felt herself go all hot, and her breathing started to come out in short gasps. Taking a deep breath she tried to force herself to think clearly.

"Scully…" Mulder smiled quietly, stroking her short red hair.

Scully didn't know how to respond, somehow, he was pushing all the right buttons; and she gasped in pleasure. "_Stop it Dana, Stop it now!_" She told herself, "_You can't let this happen!_"

Mulder gently took her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks, "Scully, I love you."

"Oh, Mulder," she began, but he stopped her by rubbing her lips.

"Shhh…" He murmured. She gazed deeply into his eyes, all the love she felt for him was escaping from her heart. She didn't bother to stop herself feeling what she did anymore, because she knew he felt the same.

"Dana…." Mulder whispered passionately, leaning in towards her. Scully lifted her head up and allowed him to kiss her. It was gentle, soft and this pleased Scully even more. She closed her eyes, enjoying the fiery passion that welled up inside her, making her gasp in satisfaction.

Mulder pulled away, and Scully opened her eyes, smiling softly Mulder kissed her cheek, making Scully shiver at the touch. Liking the response he got from her, Mulder continued to kiss the naked flesh and slowly moved down her neck. When he reached her ticklish spot, she sighed in delight, her body quivering in pleasure.

"Mulder…" she gasped.

Mulder chuckled seductively, "Hmmm?"

"Kiss me."

Mulder responded to her request and kissed her passionately, the moment his lips met hers, they exploded in fiery sensation, and she moaned as their tongues intertwined. Mulder laughed softly into her mouth, and began to caress her face. Her back arched as he touched her and she cried out as his hands wandered to her nipples.

"Oh, Mulder," she moaned, her hands slowly moving down his body, opening his shirt while they moved. She threw it on the floor and began to stroke his body. Mulder took her shirt off, revealing a lacy red bra that quickly joined their shirts on the floor. Scully paused for a moment to watch Mulder.

"Scully?" Mulder asked, concerned.

Scully giggled deeply, "Nothing Mulder." She leant back against the sofa as he started to touch her again, she gasped in pure ecstasy as his hand slowly moved lower and lower. She grabbed his hand and moved it to her upper thigh. Mulder looked at her questioningly; he was unsure what she wanted of him. Scully raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Here." As she helped him slowly move her skirt up her leg to reveal, more and more flesh.

Scully decided that Mulder didn't need her help anymore, so she moved her hands back to his body. She could feel his erection through his trousers and the hardness of it made her gasp. Mulder laughed deeply and Scully just could not resist kissing him again.

Laughing, she undid his trousers. Mulder stood up and took them off for her and this made Scully giggle, "Mulder that, was my job!"

"Oh really?" Mulder said softly as he turned away from her cheekily. Scully began kissing his back and moved slowly up to his neck, Mulder quivered. He tried his best to resist her, but then he couldn't take it any more and gasped in pleasure, "Dana…"

"Shhh…" Scully whispered softly as she pushed him back onto the sofa. Straddling, him she started to kiss him again. Mulder caressed her nipples causing her to moan into his mouth.

"Come on Scully, I know of a better place." Mulder spoke quietly. Scully raised her eyebrows questioningly, one that was quickly answered when Mulder lifted her up athletically.

"Oh." Scully murmured before kissing Mulder deeply, their tongues lighting a fire in their mouths.

Mulder kicked the bedroom door open and gently tossed Scully onto the bed. "Oooh, you are gonna pay for that Mulder!" Scully exclaimed seductively. Smiling cunningly, she slowly opened her drawer and took out a pair of handcuffs, "Ready to play dirty Mulder?" She laughed wickedly.

Mulder looked at the handcuffs and grinned, "I'm ready Scully, handcuff me."

Mulder threw himself eagerly onto the bed, nearly bouncing Scully off it in the process. She gave him a gentle slap before handcuffing him to the bed.

Straddling him again Scully began to kiss his burning flesh, starting from his neck and gradually moving lower and lower until she reached his throbbing hard cock. Taking it softly into her hands, she began to massage his flaming hardness. Mulder quivered and cried out in ecstasy. Scully giggled deeply as she watched his reaction, enjoying the pleasure she gave him. She caressed him harder and harder until he squirmed with torturous satisfaction.

Finally, Mulder could not hold himself back any longer and cried out, "Scully!" as he climaxed, coming into Scully's hands.

After a minute, Scully took the handcuffs off Mulder, but she did not anticipate what he would do next. Mulder took Scully completely by surprise when he took the handcuffs out of her hands. She raised her eyebrows.

"Tut, tut, tut Scully, "Mulder laughed seductively, "Now it's my turn."

"Mulder…" Scully began, but he was too quick for her and had handcuffed her to the bed before she could even finish her sentence. "It's only fair Scully," he grinned mischievously.

Mulder made a trail of burning wet marks on her smooth skin as he began to kiss her neck. When he reached her nipples, he took each one into his mouth and sucked them, making Scully moan in pleasure. He wrapped his tongue around the hardened swollen nipples and massaged each one with it.

Dropping the nipples from his mouth he kissed her lower and lower until he reached her centre of pleasure. Her clitoris was already swollen and pink with desire, taking it into his mouth he sucked, nibbled and massaged it until Scully screamed and shivered. Enjoying what he was doing to her, Mulder slipped a finger inside her wetness, and Scully cried out as he caressed her inflamed g-spot.

Mulder began to slip his finger in and out quicker and harder. Scully was moaning loudly now, clearly in a world of desire. "Harder Mulder, harder!" she begged him, and Mulder obeyed. Scully cried out again as she reached her point of climax, "Mulder!" Scully finally came.

When she had at last caught her breath, Scully glared at Mulder.

"What?" Mulder laughed mischievously as he untied her, "You knew it was coming!"

"I'm so gonna get you back for that Mulder!" Scully, screamed at him, her eyes twinkling as a huge grin spread across her face. She began to circle the bed playfully, giggling at Mulder who was sat on the bed. He was watching her thoughtfully.

Scully unexpectedly leaped onto the bed, narrowly missing Mulder. She laughed naughtily as she began to tickle him. Mulder squirmed, his skin tingling with each fiery touch. Rolling over, he decided to fight back. Laughing, Mulder tickled Scully until she writhed beneath his fingers.

"I think we're even now Mulder!" Scully shrieked breathlessly, "Stop tickling me please!"

"Hmmm, I'll have to think about that Scully," Mulder replied cheekily.

Scully screamed louder and Mulder put his hands up in mock surrender, "Alright, I'll stop!" Scully laughed deeply and watched Mulder as he leant forward and rested his arms on her chest.

Gazing into her eyes, Mulder realised just how much he really loved her. He tilted his head towards her and slowly edged towards her mouth; Scully watched him intently, her eyes filled with complete adoration. As soon as his lips met hers, there was an explosion of sensation. It was only a light kiss, but it was full of passion.

Moving back gently Mulder gauged her reaction, and he was pleased by what he saw. Scully was smiling softly up at him; before he had a chance to react; Scully kissed him, her tongue pushing gently at his teeth, asking to be let in. He opened his mouth and Scully flicked her tongue over his. It was a moment of pure ecstasy, shared between the two of them.

Scully felt something push at her leg and pulled away to find out what it was. It was Mulder, he had become hard again and this made her smile in delight.

Grinning impishly Mulder spoke, "Is this what you want Scully?"

"Yes." Scully replied. Mulder didn't need any other proof. He knew that she loved him and he felt the same way. This felt right.

Scully gasped as Mulder entered her and began to move slowly, getting the feel for her body. He wanted to see what made her quiver in pleasure. He teased her by pulling all the way out, and brushing lightly against her burning skin before thrusting himself in fully.

Scully moaned loudly, her nails scratching his back as her whole body shook with pleasure. She took hold of his head and inclined it towards her. When he reached her, she kissed him, enjoying the tingling feeling on her lips. As Mulder began to thrust his tight throbbing cock faster and deeper, Scully contracted her muscles around him, causing him to gasp. Scully threw her head back and she began to breathe rapidly, her body vibrating fiercely. She knew she was at the point of climax, she looked up to see where Mulder was, and he wasn't far behind her.

Their bodies moved together swiftly, getting faster and faster, pushing them to the brink. Scully knew she could not hold on any longer and screamed, "Mulder!" as her whole body shook, signalling her climax. Mulder thrust himself into her once more before succumbing to his own climax. "Scully!" he cried before coming into her moist centre.

Withdrawing, Mulder rolled off Scully and took her into his arms. Kissing her hair, he smiled, "I love you Scully."

Scully gazed up at him and returned his smile, "I love you too Mulder." She snuggled up to his warm body and fell asleep contentedly.

Mulder kissed her head once more before falling asleep himself. He was at peace laying beside Scully, and that's all he needed to care about.


End file.
